PDA
by Dude.Get-A-Tree
Summary: Davis is shy about showing private displays of affection, let alone public.


**DudeGetATree:** So, I had a vision yesterday. The vision itself was amazing, however when I began typing, it doesn't seem as amazing. I don't know, you guys seemed to like my last story when I didn't like it, so let's see how you like this one.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Digimon or ANY of it's characters.

If I did, they wouldn't be so mean to poor, poor Davis. =(

P.D.A.

By: DudeGetATree

Tai and I were kicking the soccer ball back and forth. "You've gotten so much better over the years Dai." He picked up the ball and walked over to me.

"Thanks." I felt myself blush at the compliment. Tai stopped right in front of me and looked around. "Wha?"

He chuckled and bent down so we were at eye level. "Just wanted to make sure no one was around so I could do this." He began nibbling on my earlobe. His hands found themselves at my hips as his lips began traveling down my jaw line and barely brushed my lips.

I don't know why he does this to me...Well then again I do. We've been going out for almost six months now. He has no problem with showing his love for me. I, on the other hand, am still shy about private displays of affection, let alone the public. I do one day, want to be able to kiss Tai in front of everyone and say 'He's my boyfriend everyone. I love him.' But until I'm actually ready, he waits patiently.

"Tai! Davis." I sighed as I felt Tai's hands leave my waist. He straightened up and looked toward the direction of the familiar voice.

"Bitch." I mumbled and I winced when Tai elbowed me.

"Be nice." He hissed. Sora came walking up, smiling at Tai. "Hi Sora."

"Hi Tai, I uh...well we're all getting together at Matt's place tonight. I guess we're just going to have a movie night. He told me to come ask you two."

Other than Tai and I, obviously, Matt was the only one who knew about the relationship. And that only reason behind that, is because a month after we were going out, Tai had took me over to Matt's house to pick something up. Matt had went to the back to go get it, and he was taking a long time. Tai kept begging me for a kiss. 'One little peck.' He had said. I kept refusing. 'Come on. Please' I sighed and finally agreed. I should have known it was a trick. As soon as my lips touched his, his hands greedily grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. Matt walked in as soon as we pulled away from each other. 'I know that smile!' He said. 'You two were making out!' I tried denying it, but my blush told a different story.

"Davis, do you want to go?" Tai looked down at me with hopeful eyes.

"If Davis doesn't go, you can always walk with me Tai." Sora said, batting her eyelashes.

'Fuckin bitch.' I thought. "Uh, sure I guess I'll go." He smiled at me and I could have sworn I seen Sora frown.

"Ok, well we're all meeting over there at 7:30. Don't be late." She walked away and Tai turned back to me.

"Well Dai, you're progressing."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Normally, you're never that collected when she bats her eyes lashes at me. Last time you walked out the room and screamed 'Stupid Bitch' outside the house, only to have my mom pull up and think you were talking to her, remember?"

"How could I forget, I had to apologize everyday I came over for a month straight."

"Anyways, this should be fun, all of us together again."

"We're together everyday at lunch." Tai laughed quickly and then sighed as sat down on the park bench. It was almost sunset, no one was here at this time.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"Well, I was thinking, since everyone is going to be together, don't you think it's about time we tell them?" He looked down at me with thoughtful eyes. "I mean, only if you're ready."

I knew this was coming. "I...um....I don't know."

"Well what's eating at you? Why don't you want anyone to know? I think the only straight one in our group is Cody....and maybe Sora...and Joe....and Mimi."

"I just don't want anyone viewing me different. You remember how my mom and dad reacted, they basically kicked me out."

"But you don't have to worry about that with them."

"I'm just still, vulnerable, I don't want to be hurt like that."

"Ok, ok. I understand. We'll tell them when you're ready." He wrapped his arms around my waist and he kissed my forehead.

"Well, if you want to, I guess we ca-"

"I hate when you do this. Davis! I'm a patient person, I've waited almost six months, I can wait another six months if I have too. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy. Now, it's my turn to make you happy, because you do you're job on a daily basis. So if waiting makes you happy, then we will." I blushed at his words.

"Ok. Ok." I grabbed his face and brought his lips to mine. I can tell Tai was restraining himself from doing too much, by the way he grabbed the hem of my shirt. I pulled away and looked at my cell. "It's 6:00. Let's go and get our shit." I got up and helped him up.

"What th-? You can't just kiss me like that and then up and leave, it's not fair. It has to be against the law." I laughed as we began walking to his house.

* * *

"And why does he live with you guys anyways?" Sora was in Kairi's room, waiting for Tai to get home.

Kairi wanted to tell her to shut up, that they were going out and no one can stop their love. How did Kairi know? Hell, _everyone_ in the house knew. Tai's never this happy when it's just his friends around. And he swears can hear the comments he makes towards Davis on the sly. Like the other day. Tai was helping Davis with his homework. Davis groaned. 'This is hard.' Tai smirked and tried to whisper, 'Like you were last night.' Kairi was walking passed at the time, and not only heard the statement, but say how red Davis got after the statement.

"He's having trouble with his parents, they didn't technically kick him out, our parents think it's better if he stayed with us, for his sake."

"Well he doesn't have to be all over Tai all the time. Jesus, give him some breathing room." Kairi rolled her eyes. 'If only she knew, Tai is always all over him.'

We walked in through the door. "Hi mom." Tai said. Ms. Kamiya walked up to us and kissed Tai on the forehead.

"Hi dear." She walked over to me and placed a kiss on my forehead too. "Hi Davis."

"Hi Ms. Kamiya." She had told me over and over again that I could just call her mom because she thought of me as her own, but I still feel bad for the 'Stupid Bitch' incident so it didn't feel right.

"What are your plans for the night?" She asked us.

"We're going to Matt's."

"Oh that's right, Kairi and Sora are in her room getting ready to go." I stopped in my tracks.

"Sora's here?" Tai hissed.

"Uh, yeah....I didn't think you would mind. She came here looking for you, I told her you weren't here but she could gladly wait for you with Kairi." Tai scowled and stormed off to his room. Ms. Kamiya looked at me. "Did I- Did I do something wrong?"

"No of course not, he's just been a little irritated, that's all." She frowned.

"Is he going to be ok? I didn't mean to upset him. I didn't know him and Sora were fighting."

"They're not. He'll be fine. I'll go cheer him up." She smiled.

"I love you so much Davis." I blushed and began walking to his room, hoping for Sora not to notice me. As I walked to the door I see Kairi standing outside of it with her.

"What's going on?" I whispered, figuring she was listening to something.

"Sora saw Tai and followed him into the room, she locked the door. It sounds like they're arguing, but I don't know." I walked up next to her and pressed my ear up against the door.

"So that's it. You've loved me for so many years and you just drop it?"

"I never loved you. It was an infatuation, I told you that Sora."

"Tai, come on." I heard a thump.

"What the hell was that? I whispered to Kairi, she shrugged.

"Get the hell off me Sora." I tried opening the door, but it was locked. I heard another loud thump. "God damnit, Sora!" Tai's voice seemed closer to the door.

"Tai, Tai are you ok?" I heard Sora hissed and another thump.

"Are you freaking crazy?" I heard him yell.

"Tai!" Kairi and I yelled out. The doorknob started to jiggle, and Sora came out, looking all disheveled.

"Come on Kairi, we'll meet them at Matt's house." I rushed into the room.

"Are you ok?" He had his head in his hands and his eyes were closed.

"She's nuts." Tai whispered.

"What happened?"

"She, she came in here, demanding me to go out with her. After I told her I had found someone else, she told me that she knows I love her and then she....she pounced on me." He shook his head. "I don't know what's wrong with her. I don't know what's gotten into her, but I don't want to go to Matt's anymore." I looked at him.

"Come on, don't let some....wench stop our plans." He laughed.

"You never sound right cussing."

"I know, but it makes you laugh."

"Ok, ok. Get my stuff together will ya?" I rose my eyebrows at him.

"I am not your housewife, get up your damn self and get your own shit together." Tai laughed and stood up.

"Aww, come on babe, you'd look pretty in a apron." I backed away from him, but he caught my shoulders and stood me still. His lips brushed against the sensitive spot on my neck.

"I hate cooking, almost as much as I hate you right now." He chuckled.

"You can never hate me, you know that." Tai nipped at the spot again.

"Stop, we're going to be late."

"No one is going to notice us being a _few_ minutes late." He stripped off my shirt and pushed me on the bed.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been? There's a reason why I said 7:30, I knew the rain would be coming in soon after." I narrowed my eyes at Tai who sheepishly smiled.

"We were a little busy Matt." He winked and Matt automatically grinned.

"Yeah, who's the uk-" I growled. "uk-kay! Okay! Well, change into your pjs. You can put your clothes in the dryer." We walked in and saw everyone in the living room, playing some card game.

"We'll be right back you guys." Tai grabbed my hand and dragged me to Matt's room. "Strip."

My eyes widened. "Tai, we are in Matt's room, a few feet away from the living room where EVERYONE IS!" He whacked me.

"I'm satisfied enough for the night, thank you very much. However, you're not going to be staying in those wet clothes all night, so strip." My eyes widened again and I mouthed 'O.' Between making out and putting on my pjs, it took about 10 minutes to get out of the room.

Matt saw us walk out together and winked. Tai sat down next to Izzy and I sat next to Ken.

"Davis, how've you been?" Ken asked me.

"Fine."

"Are you sure, you don't seem like yourself today."

"Yea, just a little irritated at a few people." My mind automatically thought of Sora getting eaten by a bear. "But I'm fine." I flashed him a smile.

"Davis." I looked up to see Sora looking at me.

"Sora." Tai snapped up at the tone of my voice.

"I was wondering..." She started. Everyone stopped the card game and looked at us. Tai and Matt began whispering.

"Wondering what Sora?"

"Why are you always hanging around Tai, are you gay?" Tai narrowed his eyes at Sora.

"What the hell Sora?" Tai said standing up, Matt had to pull him back down.

"Calm down Tai."

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked. I wasn't ready, not just yet. But I had a feeling the truth was about to come out.

"You're always with him, you always talk about him, hell you even live with him. Don't you think he needs a little space?"

"I don't need anything Sora." Tai yelled. I looked back and forth between the two and put my head down.

"I knew it, you're gay, aren't you?" I felt everyone's stare. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

_"I think he's gay Davis." I looked up at my mom._

_"You're point?" She gasped at my knowledge._

_"What your mother and I are trying to say is, we don't think it's in your best interest to talk to him anymore-"_

_"Unless you want to be molested. Like they do in those prison cells." My mom cut in._

_"Mom, first of all, the prisoners are just desperate, not gay. Second, not all gay people are the same. Tai would never do anything I didn't agree too."_

_"How are you so sure? What if he...converts you?"_

_"You can't be converted gay mom!"_

_"Sure you can! I read it in a book. I'm not going to stand for it Davis! I refuse to let some....homosexual predator taint my son. You will not be converted. I want grandchildren someda-"_

_"HOW CAN I BE CONVERTED, IF I'M ALREADY GAY!?!?!" I yelled, slamming my silverware on the table. They both stared at me for a long time. It seemed like hours._

_"Get out." My dad told me._

_"Wha?"_

_"God Davis, I or your mother can't even look at you....just go." I stood up and stormed out.

* * *

_

"Davis, is it true?" Ken asked. I shook my head in disbelief as I got up and ran out.

"Davis!" I heard everyone yell, but I refused to turn back.

After about 30 minutes of running, I finally made it back to Tai's house. I walked in, drenching wet.

"Davis!" Ms. and Mr. Kamiya were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching some movie.

"I-uh- sorry for the intrusion, I'm just going to go and um...lay down." I walked over to the bedroom and began taking off my clothes. As soon as I pulled up my new pajama shorts, there was a knock at the door. Mr. Kamiya walked in. "Uh, hi Mr. Kamiya, I um....I'm sorry about the intrusion earlier. I didn't know you two were going to be watching a movie." I lowered my head.

"No problem Davis, we're more worried about you. Are you ok? I thought you were going to be at Matt's with Tai?"

"I was, but things got sort of...hectic. I just wanted out of there." He sat down on the bed next to me.

"Was it Sora, I notice she always makes passes at Tai, it has to be annoying for you?"

"Why would it be sir?"

"You can't fool us Davis, everyone in this house knows about you and Tai." I blushed.

"It is annoying sir."

"Does she know about you two?"

"Hmm. No, I haven't told anyone. After the thing with my parents, I just wasn't ready for anyone else to find out."

He looked at me thoughtfully and sighed. "I know, you're parents must have scared you. But being who you are isn't a crime. You're going to have to tell them sooner or later. Understand that Tai and your friends care for you a lot. They won't hurt you. And if they can't except you for who you are, who needs them. So you're gay, everyone is different. I don't understand why you're parents freaked out, I saw it coming." My eyes widened. "You spend a lot of time with Tai, I figured you two would be more than friends someday. Just know, that if all else fails, Tai still loves you, and you always have a home and family here to welcome you."

"Thanks Mr. Kamiya." He patted my back.

"No problem son, now get some sleep, you look hella tired." He got up and walked out the room. As I layed down, Tai rushed in.

"Davis..." He whispered. I didn't feel like turning around. I didn't want to talk about it. "I...damn. I'm sorry. I don't know what about, but I'm sorry. If I didn't want to go so bad, you wouldn't have gone through that." I heard him unzip his pants and the draw opening and closing. He climbed in bed and his arms around my waist. "I'm so, so sorry Davis. I love you." I turned around and looked in his eyes.

"I love you too Tai, now let's go to sleep."

* * *

The next few days were a blur. Tai tried to take me out, but I didn't want to be seen, not yet. "They understand Davis." He told me. I didn't care. I wanted to go out when I was ready. I wanted to face my friends when I was ready. I have a feeling word probably got around, Sora never liked me to begin with. She and Yolie, when Yolie still thought I was annoying, started a rumor about me, saying I had a wet dream about Kairi. It was small and it didn't phase me, but it sure got around school quick. Now that she has REASON to hate me, I have a feeling I'm going to get it on Monday. I want my last few days of freedom before I have to face that type of abuse at school.

Matt came over. He wanted to make sure I was ok. "Just know, your friends will always be there." He smiled. "Besides, who cares if you're gay. Hell, I'm not completely straight, I've had a thing for Izzy for the longest." My eyes widened.

"Izzy?"

"I like the intellectual type. And TK asked Ken to the movies today. You're not alone in this Davis."

"Thanks Matt."

"No problem man, hey do you know where Tai went?"

"No, he tried to get me to go to the movies with him today, but I'm just not in the mood, I want to watch romantic comedies all day." I was watching 'Definitely, Maybe' before he came along. "But I don't know where he could've went."

"Ok, well I'm going to go look for him. I'll talk to you later Davis." He got up and walked out.

'_Just shut up! Here - I wanna marry you because you're the first person I wanna look at when I wake up in the morning, and the only one I wanna kiss goodnight. Because the first time that I saw these hands, I couldn't imagine not being able to hold them. But mainly, when you love someone as much as I love you, getting married is the only thing left to do. So, will you, um, marry me?'_

"Awww." This movie is so beautiful. Tai walked in with a big smile on his face. He looked at the tv screen and laughed.

"You're watching this movie, again?"

"Hey, it was either this or 27 dresses!"

"You are such a girl." I narrowed my eyes at him and paused the movie.

"Where've you been? Matt came over earlier. He said he was going to go find you."

"Yeah, he found me....I uh...I went to get you something." He pulled out a box.

"What the hell Tai, are you going to ask me to marry you or something, I don't need that type of pressure right now." He laughed.

"Shut up dumbass, let me explain." He opened the box and there was a simple, silver band with a heart engraved in it.

"This is the cheapest engagement ring I've ever seen."

"I said SHUT UP." I fought back a chuckle as he sighed. "Davis, I...I really do love you. I want to be there for you whenever you need me. You're the most important person in my life, now and always. This is just a promise ring, because I promise I will always take care of you. No matter what. And when ever you decide to show public displays of affection-"

"Just say P.D.A. Tai."

"Whenever you decide to show P.D.A., is up to you. I just want you to know I'm with you a hundred percent." He grabbed my hand and placed the ring on my ring finger. "You don't even have to tell people that I gave it to you, just wear it." I smiled.

"Of course I'll wear it, dumbass."

* * *

We arrived at school on Monday, and as I figured, everyone was whispering. "Ugh. I don't want to get out the car."

"Well, if you think it's going to be that bad Davis, I can take you back home." Ms. Kamiya said.

"No mom, Davis and I have to do this. Come on Dai." I got out the car and the first random person of the day walked up to me.

"Is it true Davis? I know you don't know me, but I always thought you and Tai would make the cutest couple, you should go for it, I know he's gay." What the hell?

As the day went by more and more people came up to me. No one was really upset, just shocked. The soccer team rooted for me. "I love you...as a bro...don't get any ideas Davis, I know I'm sexy, but I'm straight, sorry." The whole team laughed.

"It's not like he would chose you over me anyways." Another member called out. At lunch, Tai walked up to me. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I just want to eat." I got to the table and Sora sneered at me.

"Homo." She called out.

I looked at her and yelled out. "Bitch." It was a nice day today, so most people were outside eating. The people who were in the cafeteria heard the echo.

"Aw. Is someone mad because he wants Tai, but can't have him?" Sora mocked.

"Sora-" Tai started.

"No Tai, it's ok." I turned to her and smiled. "Speaking of Tai, I have an announcement to make." I stood on the table and cleared my throat. "Attention students." Everyone in the cafeteria looked up. "I ,Davis Motomiya, am gay. A lot of you already know due to Sora's big mouth." I heard her hiss. "But it's true. I've been hiding who I am, because I didn't want to be hurt. But I know now it's ok to be who I am. And if some of you can't except me, well screw you." Everyone cheered and clapped.

"You go Davis!" Some of the soccer team yelled.

"Wait, I'm not done! I'm in love with Tai Kamiya, and we've been going out six months since today." Everyone 'awwed' as I blushed. "Ok....well...that's it." I embarrassingly got off the table and Tai stood up.

"You know I love you right?" He told me.

"Yeah. I love you too." Tai took my hand and kissed the ring finger. Slowly he trailed up my arm until he hit my jaw line. His lips brushed mine, and I grabbed his face to pull him closer to me.

"Woah!!!! Too much P.D.A." Matt yelled out.

**The End**

**DudeGetATree:** Did you like it. Review. Just don't be too rude.


End file.
